


Cherry

by SinnamonSpider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classic Cars, Ficlet, Gen, Impala Feels, Tags Are Hard, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider
Summary: Dean gets caught checking out another woman.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вишнево-красная](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648478) by [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



> Saw this beauty at the train station Monday morning. A plot bunny was born, and I had to spend the whole day at work with it needling my brain. It's so short it's barely even worth posting, but whatever.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. Feedback on something this brief is beyond amazing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152189271@N05/37055088141/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 

The other car pulls up on their left side, drawing alongside them, and Dean's peripheral vision is caught by familiar headlights.

Another Impala. She's a bit newer, a bit younger than Baby - probably ‘69 or ‘70, Dean guesses. She's sleek and shiny in the sunshine, all done up in a bright cherry red.

Dean makes eye contact with the other driver - an older man, probably as old as Dad would be now. He gives the guy a nod, gets one in return. Camaraderie, like a secret handshake for a secret society.

He hears a throaty roar and the red Impala pulls ahead. Beside him, Sam huffs a breath of preemptive annoyance, but Dean's not in a hurry, they've got nowhere to be, and he lets the other car pull away without a challenge.

From this far back, he can get a better view of her sleek flanks and rear. The glossy red is too bright, almost trashy; he's always felt the same way about red lingerie, prefers tasteful black - or nothing at all. Still, the cherry car is a beauty and he looks his fill as she roars again and flies away down the highway.

Beneath him, Baby gives an angry shudder, pronounced enough that Sam shoots Dean a perturbed side-eye. Dean doesn't react, keeps his face smoothly blank, but he brings his right hand up from where it had been resting on his thigh and brushes it along the dash, before stroking it over the smooth leather of the steering wheel, trying all the while to make it look like he's just shifting positions. He doesn't dare say anything out loud, not with Sam right there, but in his mind he's murmuring reassurances, whispering apologies, gentling his girl like a rider soothes a flustered horse.

“Should know better than to check out other women,” Sam says, a heavy edge of teasing to his words. Dean doesn't reply, but one corner of his mouth lifts in a wry smirk. Under his touch, Baby purrs like a kitten and he knows that his wandering eye is forgiven.


End file.
